


Attentive

by stopmopingstarthoping



Series: Disarmed [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/stopmopingstarthoping
Summary: Written for the prompt "laughter."





	Attentive

A gust of tortured laughter and a tight curse leave Nyx’s mouth as his hands twist in the sheets. The taut, pale body above him feels even better than he’s imagined it over the last few weeks. Ignis is buried inside, filling and stretching him while a long-fingered hand fans out over Nyx’s chest. His nerves are on fire; even the thin layer of sweat between his back and Ignis’ front feels good. It all feels good, and that’s not a surprise; it’s something he expected, ever since he laid eyes on this graceful, spare-but-muscled frame the first time they sparred. **  
**

No, the ambush, the trap he’s been snared in is the  _teasing_. Since he’d started - whatever this was - with Ignis a few months ago, Ignis has made it his business to learn exactly what makes Nyx give him a heated grin, whisper Ignis’ name against his skin; the precise patterns of trembles and gasps that mean Nyx is close; and Ignis has absolutely not hesitated to use this knowledge against him.

He should have expected this, Nyx thinks, as he tosses his head back and another groan passes his lips. “Fuck.” The word is drawn out, consonants dropping into the silence crisp and quiet. Underestimating Ignis is usually a mistake other people make, and Nyx had never doubted Ignis’ prowess in the sparring ring.

But here? As Ignis’ hips slide forward, faster but sweet Six not quite fast enough, Nyx realizes his critical tactical mistake, and another rueful laugh leaves his lips. A warm mouth grazes the side of his neck, and teeth nip at his ear.

“Something amusing?” Soft accented tones make him shiver, and another slow slide in his ass makes him tense again, and his lips fall open. Nyx can’t even formulate a snappy comeback at this point - Ignis has, with his hands and mouth and now the frustratingly perfect angle of his  cock - thoughtfully, carefully, methodically, taken apart the pieces of Nyx’s brain that would have put clever words together.

Nyx doesn’t answer, just lets out a short, sharp breath and picks up one hand to grasp the hand pressed against his own chest. Ignis lets out his own low chuckle, which, thank the gods, finally sounds tense, like he might be at his limits as well. An involuntary grunt leaves Nyx as Ignis’ cock slips forward again, pressing on the spot inside that sends shocks through him.

It’s not like Nyx doesn’t know what edging is, hasn’t tried it before with various partners and even on himself, but damn if Ignis hasn’t picked it up like it’s his fucking job. It’s flattering as all hell, the attention, watching Ignis’ eyes narrow in concentration, feeling like he’s a very interesting question that Ignis wants to figure out.

Out of necessity, Nyx’s palm returns to the bed to brace himself when Ignis picks up his rhythm, and Nyx’s neck stretches up in relief. He feels a tremble and twitch in the hands now both grasping his hips. The anticipation of his own release and the thought of feeling and hearing Ignis lose himself would have been enough to drop him over the edge. But the hand reaching down to stroke him makes Nyx’s vision blank for a moment. It’s unexpectedly intense and probably unnecessary - Nyx is pretty sure they both know he’d come without it.

But it’s so good, fiercely pleasurable, and Nyx comes with a pant that empties the air from his lungs completely and makes him gasp like he’s been underwater. His whole body clenches down hard, and he’s aware, distantly, of a beautiful, undone noise above him, pushing Nyx even harder through the wave he’s riding. Shocks roll over him like a return to the surface, and he drops his head down to watch the pulses he can feel pulling his hips forward paint the bed, Ignis’ hand, and his own stomach. He sees his muscles tighten and release in a slowing pattern as Ignis comes inside him, a low moan Nyx’s only warning before Ignis slams to the hilt and clutches him close. The tingling touch of slippery skin is there at his back again, as is the hand pressed against the scars on his chest. Nyx shudders again, savoring that final sensation of fullness, before sinking down to the bed, boneless, mess be damned. As he closes his eyes to the feeling of soft kisses on the back of his neck, Nyx ponders, hazily, how he fell into this. Nyx lets out another soft laugh, this one slack and satisfied, thinking about how Ignis is the only thing besides the king’s magic that can scatter the pieces of him so completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @Stopmopingstart!


End file.
